Restored Map
by 98's
Summary: Planning the future is like drawing life map. But because tomorrow is connected by yesterdays, she needs to fix something today, before she could move forward. NicoMaki. [College-setting?][Idontknowthegenre]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live.**

* * *

><p><strong>#1<strong>

She wakes up in the middle of the night, with her phone ringing, and her back sore.

It seems she had fallen asleep while she was finishing her assignment—what's with so many scattered papers on her desk and pencil still in her hand. She straightens up from her slumped pose, yawning. Bleary-eyed, she sees her half-completed design flooded with drool. She quickly wipes her mouth. _It's wet. _

She sighs, flicks her bang away from her crimson eyes, before stretches slightly, trying to relieve her stiff muscles. Her ears can still hear the loud music coming from her phone, ringing and buzzing insistently.

Resigned, she proceeds to pick up the device, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi? Uhh… Nico-chan?"

She frowns, quickly turning her phone away from her ear, checking the name on screen. She blinks, almost doubting her eyes.

"…Maki-chan?"

"Yeah. I… it's me."

"…Uhh," unsure what to say, she feels herself nodding slowly without meaning. "…okay."

"…umm—" "—Ah..."

Nico bits her lip, trying to regain her composure. She opens her mouth again; plan to rid the awkwardness between them, when suddenly there's a loud noise coming from her phone. Her eyes widen, in realization.

"Maki? Are you outside?"

"…yeah."

"What are you doing?" She can't believe her. "It's late!"

"I… I know that! But—"

"Don't tell me you're alone? Where are you?" She stands up; can't sit still all of sudden.

"I—yeah... I… uh…-"

She wonders why the younger girl sounds unusually nervous. "Maki-chan?"

"Actually… I'm in front of your apartment."

_Eh?_ She gapes.

"Can… I… come in?"

Automatically, the raven haired girl nods. As if the other person could see that. "…yeah."

.

.

.

Nico eyes the suitcase in Maki's hand suspiciously.

She keeps her quiet, though, inviting the girl in without questions.

It's been two years since she last saw Maki. The read head looks exactly the same in her memory, just with some grow in here and there. Aside from that, she doesn't change much, still like the Diamond Princess she's loved so much.

Nico smiles bitterly, remembering their separation.

She shakes her head. This is not the time for reminisce.

She takes a deep breathe, focusing her attention back to making coffee. She needs it, if she wants to continue her all-nighter.

Now it's three in a row.

So much for her beauty sleep, she laughs, dejected.

.

.

.

Maki peeks at the petite figure busying in the kitchen. Nico's never one to grow much. Even after these years, she still looks like a middle school student. She smiles softly at the thought. If the older girl knows what she's thinking; she'd definitely scowl at her.

It's really been two years, eh.

Just two years. And she's here now. She feels a bit dazed.

The redhead pinches her cheek gently, stopping her thought. She then moves to take a look at her surroundings, trying to forget the predicament she's in even just temporary.

It's a moderately small room, with bed in one corner, and desk in another. There's a kotatsu in the center of the room, coupling with two cushions, plus some other furniture like bookshelf, closet, and few electronic things. She notes Nico still has the tendency to collect idols merchandise.

Unsurprisingly, it's a neat room… except... she raises her eyebrows.

Maki walks slowly to the desk, seeing the scattered papers. She picks one sheet, looking at the drawing.

It's a sketch of a small chair, with messy scribbles she can't read, plus some doodling on the margin.

Her lip turned up slightly, before it reversed. They are changed. Whether it shown or not. And she doesn't sure of anything anymore.

.

.

.

They take their time, observing the other silently, while drinking their coffee.

Nico doesn't know what to make of this. After two years not seeing each other, why is Maki suddenly contacted her, coming to her apartment, and, in the middle of the night? They were close before, sure, but it still doesn't make any sense to why now…

She bits her lip. _Yeah. Why now._

"Maki-chan," she calls after a while of silence. It sounded foreign. Like she was trying to speak in another language she can't. Like... not normal. "What are you doing here?"

The red head doesn't answer, twirling her cup in her hand. She's looking down, avoiding her eyes.

Nico eyes Maki's suitcase again. It placed in the corner of her room, standing.

"Where are you planning to go," Nico asks again. "Bringing that around?"

She then adds after some thought. "Are you running away?"

The younger girl flinches slightly. Just slightly, but it's enough reaction for Nico to know what's going on… more or less. Not like she knows the answer of her first question though. _Why here_.

"Is this about your dad again?"

Maki seems hesitant before giving a small nod at her direction.

"You want to talk about it?"

There's silence.

Nico throws a frustrated sigh, looking away. She has more problems to do than playing a good consultant for her junior. She hasn't finished doing her assignment for tomorrow… or today precisely.

"You know, I can't understand a thing if you don't talk."

She feels her emotions rising seeing Maki still keeps her quiet.

"If you don't want to talk to me, why are you coming here? Why not to Eli? To Nozomi? To Honoka? To Rin and Hanayo? You are closer to them than me, aren't you? You-"

The red head hugs her instantly, rendering her speechless. _It's just like… old times_.

"…I don't like seeing you angry, Nico-chan," Maki whispers near her ear, tickling it a bit, making her squirming in the taller girl's hold. "Never like it."

Nico stops moving, her body limp, letting Maki continues silently.

"I'm sorry, Nico-chan," she apologizes. "Sorry."

The older girl doesn't say anything for a moment. But the sob Maki lets out; and the dampness on her shoulder making her nods slowly. She buries her face on the other girl's red hair, feeling its softness she's familiar with.

"It's… fine," Maki hugs her tighter. "It's fine."

.

.

.

"Are you alright?" Nico asks, gives her tissue.

Maki nods. Embarrassed, she's brushing her tears away quickly—almost roughly. The older girl grabs her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't do that," she proceeds to wipe the red head's cheek gently with her thumb. "We don't want you to ruin your pretty face, right?"

Maki knows her face is turning the same color as her hair after hearing that statement. "Y-yeah. Uhhm."

Nico laughs at the red face she's seeing. "Glad to see Nico nico nii-'s charm still works."

The red head mumbles under her breath, trying to look grumpy, though she's actually glad to see the familiar Nico nico nii-personality she has known and loves.

.

.

.

"You know, Nico-chan," she mutters softly, suddenly, making the senior perks up. "You are right."

"About?" Nico pulls away slightly.

"My feeling," the red head answers, letting soft smile grace her face. "I… don't want to be a doctor anymore. Never want it."

Nico stares at her junior silently before glances away. "Your dad… what did he says?"

"He wants me to follow their footsteps," Maki says. "He said he wouldn't pay my tuition if I didn't enter medical school."

"I see," replies the older girl quietly. "What do you want to do now?"

"I…," Maki pauses. "What do you think I should do?"

"It's not my place to say that, Maki-chan," Nico smiles, looking at the red head. "I wouldn't force my opinion on you… again."

Maki narrows her eyes, noting the pained look on her senior face, feeling guilty. "It's not… You were not… like that."

Nico hums, still averting her eyes.

"Do you still mad, after all?" she asks, uncertain, her voice soft, tinged with worry.

"…no, of course not," the older girl sighs, running her hand through her hair. "I'm not. I just… don't… you know."

She waits.

Nico hesitates. "Well… you still have to decide yourself, Maki-chan."

The younger girl nods slowly. "I know. Sorry for imposing it to you, Nico-chan."

Nico scratches her cheek nervously, feeling the tension between them flies back. She knows she didn't have to say it like that, but her mouth had already blurted it out before she could process any of it.

She has to divert this uneasy situation somehow. Maybe they can talk about something else. _Like…_

"By the way, Maki-chan." Nico half-stands up, shuffles to her desk awkwardly. She grabs several papers and returns. "Which one did you like the best?"

Maki stares at the various design Nico shows her, notices the sudden change of topic she attempted forcefully.

_She doesn't want to talk about it, then…_ Maki looks down. She can't complain, it was her fault, after all.

"W-well?" Nico asks again, with strained grins.

Maki swallows her sigh. Taking a closer look, she doesn't really know what to see in the product… or furniture design. She didn't even think Nico has interest in something like that until she graduated and chose design as her major. "The left… maybe…"

"Is that so?" Nico raises her eyebrows, examines the one Maki chose closely. It looks ordinary. Though her lecturer had told her to use more common sense when design. _So maybe it's the key? _

She grimaces, remembering her assignment now is actually re-assignment. Her previous design was rejected mercilessly by that same person.

_Well._ Maybe if she changes this or that part, it could look awesome enough. _No_. She needs to focus in the practical aspect, and functionality. _What could a chair do besides being a chair?_

"Ne, Maki-chan, it's late… do you want to sleep now?" Nico asks, distracted, grabbing more papers from her desk. "You can take my bed if you want. I just…"

"Is that your assignment?" Maki wonders.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah it is," she takes another look at the other sketch she has done, entirely forgotten her surroundings and the circumstance they've been. She doesn't even remember her original intention for bringing that topic. "What to do…"

The red head sits still, watching the older girl. Nico looks exhausted yet happy. There's excitement written all over her face while she mutters something to herself, thinking out loud. It makes her recall the time of their school idol days.

After their practice, Nico always had that same expression on her face.

Maki closes her eyes slowly, wanting to just sink in her memory, embracing the warmth it gives wholeheartedly.

.

.

.

"Maki-chan? Maki-chan?"

She wrinkles her face, feeling someone shaking her body lightly. Mumbles something unintelligible, she's trying to distance her body away from the intruder's hands, burying her face deeper in the bed she's laying on.

_It feels strange._

"Wakey, wakey, Maki-chan."

Maki stirs. She opens her eyes slowly, looking at the unfamiliar ceiling with hazy thoughts. Her eyes then turned to the side, seeing her senior staring back at her.

"Still not a morning person, I see," she comments.

_Ah. So it is not a dream._

"Low-blood pressure," Maki reasons, disentangles her limbs from the blanket while getting up. "Nico-chan? What time is it?"

"Eight," she answers without looking at the clock. "I have class at nine. What are you planning today, Maki-chan?"

The red head bows her head, unsure. _Not again_.

"Well, I have promise to eat with Eli and Nozomi for lunch," Nico continues after a while. "Want to join us, Maki-chan? I can pick you up after class. Meanwhile, you can… stay here, wait, makes yourself at home… Ah, I have made breakfast. So eat it if you feel hungry."

She adds helpfully.

"I… is it fine?"

"Yeah. And they'll be happy to meet you."

"..Did you, Nico-chan?"

Nico raises her eyebrows, confused.

"Did you happy… seeing me again?"

Maki looks up, meeting Nico's crimson eyes with her lavender ones. The older girl blinks.

"I—uh, yeah," she coughs, shifts her eyes, before smirking mischievously. "But really, Maki-chan? Did Nico nico nii's charm is too strong for you after two years? Is the little princess missed Nico too much?"

The red head blushes immediately. "I—not, I'm…," she frantically says before falls silence. "I… yeah… I missed you, Nico-chan," she continues more quietly, looking down at her lap.

Nico's grin faltered. She can feel blood rushes into her head more rapidly than before. "I… oh.. Hohoho, I need to leave now. I can't be late after all."

She stands up, grabs her bag and coat, and bolts out from the room before the other can replies. "I'm going!"

Maki looks dumbfounded, eyeing Nico's spot before the older girl went hurriedly. "…Have a safe trip," she mutters after a moment.

.

.

.

Nico takes a deep breath. The distance between her apartment and campus isn't far. Just fifteen minutes walks. However, it was still a bad idea running from there to here, especially if you don't have enough stamina.

_She's not an athlete._ It helps warming her body, though.

She's passing her hand through her lock, straightening her clothes, trying to make herself more presentable after that energy-consuming activity. _It's still a while before class started…_

"Nico-chan!"

She turns automatically, looking at the smiling girl with unique hairstyles waving at her. She waves back, walking nearer. "Kotori. Do you have class now?"

"U-un," the girl shakes her head. "There's club meeting this morning. You know, for Freshman Entrance."

"Ahh… Drama Club?" Nico asks curiously. "What will they do?"

"Play, of course," Kotori chuckles. "Hmm… I'm not sure. We're still in the middle of discussion. The senior wanted to do traditional story, while the junior thought it's best to do some west fairy tale."

"I see. And you? Which side are you in?"

"Hmm… both, maybe. Japanese clothes are beautiful. But I love western clothes too," the grey-ash haired girl smiles unaffectedly. "What do you think, Nico-chan?"

"I don't know," Nico shrugs her shoulder. "But last year, it was 'Romeo and Cinderella', right? And when festival you chose original fantasy-like story. Maybe traditional tale is better for variation."

"Last year, I wasn't club member, though…" Kotori mutters. "But it was so funny; it made me join the club."

"Yes. Though actually, it was tragedy," the shorter girl chuckles.

"Hm?" Kotori tilts her head to the side. "Tragedy?"

"I mean… the scenario is originally tragedy. But because of some miscasting, the play was more like comedy-tragedy," Nico explains. "Last year, the casts were decided by lottery."

"Ah yeah, I heard about it," Kotori nods her head, chuckling. "It was interesting."

"Hm.. it was," Nico agrees. She looks at her watch distractedly. "Ah… I need to go now. I have class soon."

"Okay. See you later, Nico-chan," the girl smiles. "Ah. Will you help us again? For the props?"

"Yes, I will," she smiles back, waving good bye.

.

.

.

Maki decides she's better try study for exam rather than sitting alone doing nothing. Fortunately, she brought her textbooks; and some exam-oriented books with her. Although, she still doesn't know what university or department she will take. Better safe than sorry.

Though, maybe she's better go to school if she really wanted to get some study done.

However, the third years don't have to go to school every day in the third term, and she choose to take that opportunity to not go after two years always went diligently. It feels like playing truant… with permission.

_Ah._

But, she has promises to help Rin with English today.

_Hanayo could fill that role instead of her._

Maki frowns; she doodles at her book, unable to concentrate.

Her fight with her dad last night is still on her mind. And though, she has called her mom about her where-about, she wonders if she should call her dad too. _No._ Mom definitely would tell dad. So it's fine.

_Or maybe not. _

Maki grumbles, feeling distressed.

If only Nico was here, she would make her forget about it, whether consciously, or not. Her presence is enough distraction as it is.

.

.

.

"Waa… you're really an honor student, aren't you?"

The first thing Nico says when she enters, and sees what Maki's doing. The red head looks up from her workbook, eyeing the older girl; she seems very pleased with herself.

"Did something happen?"

"Huh? You can tell?" Nico asks, grin wider. She puts her bag on the floor before rummaging inside. A few seconds, she then thrusts a paper in front of the younger girl. "I got A mark for that assignment!"

"…Is that so," she says unenthusiastically, pretends to be indifferent. "Congratulation…"

"Maki-chan is a party pooper muuu…," Nico pouts slightly, but she lets the matter go without further ado. It seems she just wanted to show off a bit. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ah, yes."

The red head puts back her books, and follows the older girl out. They pause for a while before the front door, donning their coats, and scarfs.

"Where are we going?"

"Family restaurant near campus," Nico answers, while locks the door. "It's close to the bakery where Honoka works part-time."

"Honoka?" Maki repeats.

"Yeah," she nods, continues her walk. She gestures Maki to follow with her hand. "It seems she was serious when she said she wanted to be a baker."

Maki raises her eyebrows. That Honoka, who always says, "Ah! Today's bread, yummy as usual!" wants to be a baker is no surprise for everyone. But what will happen with her family's traditional sweet store if she's going to work in the bakery?

_Well, there's her little sister…_

"Hey," calls the older girl, scattering her thought. "Don't think too much. If you want, we could drop by, and ask her yourself."

"Huh? Ask what?" Maki blinks.

"I know what's on your mind," Nico shrugs. "You thought about the similarity between your situation and Honoka's."

Nico's words are spot on as always. Maki hangs her head. She doesn't know she's that easy to read.

"So, do you want to or do you not want to?"

"I'm not—"

"Maki-chan?"

"…yeah, I guess," she bows in surrender.

"That's good girl," Nico snickers. She takes her junior's arm in her hand, pulls her along while quicken her pace. "It's cold! Let's hurry, Maki-chan!"

"A-ah… waits! H-hold on, Nico-chan!"

.

.

.

"Welcome~!" A sing-song voice greets them as soon as they pass the doorway. "Ah! Nico-chan! Long time no see!"

It's warm in the bakery. The fragrant of baked breads flies around the air. With the sight of sweets and breads lined up in the counter, luring and attracting the customers inside, it's just a matter of time before they would go to the cashier and went with paper bag in hand.

Nico loosen her scarf around her neck, while she replies. "Hey, Honoka. I brought you special customer."

"What? Who?" Honoka looks around curiously before her sight fallen on the girl behind her senior. Her eyes widen in exaggerated surprise before she leaps at the girl. "Eh? Maki-chan?! Woow, its Maki-chan! Welcome!"

"…You don't have to be that loud," the red head murmurs. "Honoka."

"Don't be so cold, Maki-chan," Honoka grins at her. "It's already one year since we last saw each other, you know."

"…I know."

"Because Maki-chan never wanted to meet us after we graduated," the ginger haired girl continues. "I was hurt."

"W-wha? What are you saying? I… I had never said something like that!"

"And you never said the opposite either, right?" Honoka pokes at her junior teasingly.

"Th-that's because…," Maki rambles. She takes a glance at the raven haired girl who chose to look around the store while they're talking. _That's because she couldn't…_

"I understand, Maki-chan," Honoka cuts in softly. "I'm glad I could see both of you again."

There's an undertone in her statement.

She smiles slightly. Honoka really is incredible if she wanted to. "Yeah. Thanks."

"So? What the two of you need from our bakery?" She purposely raises her voice, calling Nico back. "My recommendation for today is this… moon-croissant! Although it looked no different from normal croissant, the taste is surprisingly more… moreee delicious!"

Honoka says excitedly, which Nico turns down in a heartbeat.

"Unfortunately, we're only passing by, before going lunch at the restaurant near here," the older girl moves her hand right-and-left a few times in front of her face, signaling they would not buy anything at all. "That girl over there just missed you so much; she couldn't wait to meet you."

"Wha-?"

"Is that so, Maki-chan? Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Honoka's enthusiasm flares up again. She moves closer to the red head, eyes sparkling. "Don't be shy, Maki-chan~"

The red head takes a step back, a bit scared.

"N-no! I just wanted to ask you something, that's all!" Maki, in order to avoid hyper-Honoka, rushes to speak.

Honoka pauses. "What's you wanted to ask?" she tilts her head.

"…errr, is… Nico-chan said… I heard you want to be a baker," the red head says, uncertainly. "Why?"

"Huh? Why? Well... the first thing that comes to mind… because I like bread, of course. Ah! And when I know there's many variation of bread we, human, could make, it quickly took my interest over the top!" Honoka answers exaggeratedly. She raises both of her hand, and spreads them, as if expressing the emotion she's felt.

"Then… But then… what will happen with your family store?" Maki blurts out before she could stop herself.

"Family store…? Ahh… I see, I see," Honoka nods her head, seems to grasp Maki's objective. "That's what you wanted to ask, huh?"

"I… yeah…," Maki looks at floor. Her shoes suddenly seem very interesting.

The ginger haired girl takes time composing her reply. She observes her junior silently, before smiling her smile. She just has to say what she has to say, right?

"Well… I want to help you, Maki-chan," Honoka says slowly. "But our situation is a bit different from you think. Err… in the first place; my parents never pressure me to follow their footsteps. Umm… I think they wish one of their children would take over the store, of course. But it's not an obligation or duty… like that. They gave us choice to do what we wanted to."

_Ah. So… it's like that. _She bows her head.

"Sorry, Maki-chan," the ginger haired girl touches her arm lightly. "But you know, Maki-chan, I think you should do what you wanted to do too! And if you ran into problem somewhere, you can contact me, and the others, and we can eat bread together—Not, I mean… "

She looks at the younger girl with determination. "I'm… we are here for you, and we'll help you. So you don't have to hold back, you can ask us anything. We're friends, after all."

Maki bits back her smile. She nods her head slowly. Although, it doesn't solve her problem, it's lessening her burden a bit. "Mm. I understand."

_It's nice to see Honoka is still Honoka she has known, even after one year._

.

.

.

"Nice weather, it is," Nico comments without looking at the grey sky over her head. Hands inside her pocket coat, she walks leisurely with normal pace. "Next, it'd be spring before we realize it."

"It's still January, Nico-chan," Maki says like a straight-man. Though, there's a hint of confusion in her voice. "And I don't think this is what you'd call nice weather."

"Really? Your face looks a bit livelier though," she replies nonchalantly, eyes still looking forward.

"M-my face?"

"Yep!" Nico nods, and turns her head, grinning at the girl. "Looks the clouds will dissipate soon."

"W-what are you talking about? I don't understand," Maki puffs out in embarrassment. She averts her eyes quickly.

The raven haired girl laughs fondly at her reaction. "What will you do when you meet Nozomi later, Maki-chan?"

"Why would I need to do anything?" she asks back, perplexed.

"She will definitely tease you, you know," Nico points out rather cruelly. She then laughs again, when seeing the blatant displeasure on Maki's face. "Don't make scary face like that, Maki-chan. Nico's scared~"

"…whatever," the junior sighs, already submitted herself to the fate.

"…happens will happen?" she asks so innocently it doesn't need an attentive person to tell that it's fake.

"Whatever will make you happy," the red head retaliates unexpectedly, surprising both herself and the older girl. She quickly walks ahead after spouted out that cheesy line. Hiding her blushing face from her stunned companion, she's consequently missing the same red, dusted on her senior cheek.

"Ah… geez," Nico raises her hand in front of her mouth. Looking to the side, she mutters softly. "No fair."

* * *

><p>AN: ...I remember originally I just wanted to write a scene with Nico woke up in the middle of the night because of Maki's call. When, why, and how the story became like this, I wonder...?

Review would be really welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanayo needs love too.**

**#2**

* * *

><p>Nico22: Maki-chan will join us for lunch~<p>

Elichika: Eh? Maki?

Nozomiko: …told you so, Elicchi. My cards never lie.

Nico22: Yeah.

Nico22: Well, I don't really know what happened.

Nico22: But I'm counting on both of you to cheer her up.

Elichika: Cheer her… eh…

Nozomiko: Why don't you do it yourself, Nicocchi?

Nico22: Eh~?

Nico22: But Nico doesn't really get complicated stuff like that~

Nico22: Nico can only smile and being her usual cute self nico~

_Elichika has signed off_

_Nozomiko has signed off_

Nico22: Hey! Don't suddenly log out like that! ;A;)/=3

.

.

.

There's sound of ringing when they steps-in, along with welcoming greets from the attendant. Nico, as soon as she entered, quickly looks around, searching for two familiar faces in this crowded place. Restaurant at the peak time is always busy.

"Nicocchi! Over here!"

Nico turns her head to the source of voice, eyes move instantly to Nozomi and Eli position. They wave at the two newcomers, smiling. She makes her way to their table, with Maki follows behind.

"Hi, Nozomi, Eli," the smaller girl greets them shortly before slumped to one of the empty seats, beside Eli, still wearing her coat and scarf.

"Hi, Nicocchi," Nozomi replies, while Eli helps her take off her coat. "Maki-chan too, please, sits down." The purple head pats the seat beside her, smirking a tad mischievously.

"Ah… Uh… yeah," the younger girl sits obediently after undone her outer garment and puts them on the back of her chair. "Um… long time no see, Eli, Nozomi."

"Yeah, it's been two years, eh," Eli comments, smiles reassuringly to the girl. "Before we talk what the two of you want to order?"

"The usual," Nico says, without checking the menu. She leans her body to the back of her chair, looking tired.

"Coffee again?" Eli asks, raising her eyebrows. "You're addicted, Nico."

"Leave me alone," she sighs. "I need some caffeine to wake me."

"It's weird to see Nicocchi who have sweet-tooth to be a coffee-drinker," Nozomi says to the red head. "Right, Maki-chan?"

"Umm… I… well… true," she remembers last night Nico had serve coffee for them. And if she's not mistaken, the older girl had drink one this morning too. "Though it was rather sweet." She's unconsciously comments out loud.

"Hm? What did you say?" Eli gives her confused look, but Nozomi only grins wider at her statement.

"It's certainly sweet," she agrees. "Nicocchi's still like a kid, after all. She couldn't drink it without enough sugar and milk."

"You're so noisy," Nico eyes her in annoyance. "Just order something."

"Okay, okay," Nozomi grins, giving Maki the menu.

.

.

.

"So… how do you do, Maki?" Eli opens the conversation after the waiter done taking their order and left. "I was surprised, you know, when Nico told us you would come."

"Ah… well… like usual," the red head replies rather awkwardly. "Umm."

"My~ It seems Maki-chan has changed back to her timid troublesome self," Nozomi teases the girl beside her. "Don't be shy, Maki-chan~ Do you want me to do rub-rub so you can relax?"

"I'm not!" she retorts, instantly creating space between her and the senior. "I just don't know what answer I'm supposed to give!"

"Well… anything is fine," Eli takes a glance at her friend warningly. Nozomi grins and raises her hands in surrenders. "It's been a long while since we last saw each other. You could tell us about… school? Rin and Hanayo?"

"Ahh… they're fine," Maki twirls her hair in habit. "Rin has been studying hard lately. She wants to enter the same college as Hanayo, and her usual score couldn't exactly make it."

"Hmm…"

"She's begging me to help her in English every day," she adds.

"That's so like Rin," Eli chuckles. "Ah… time flies fast. To think our youngest juniors back then have been preparing for exam like we did long ago."

"Two years ago," Nozomi chimes in. "Don't make it sounds that far, Elicchi."

"Two years are long, though," the blonde replies back. "Two years and babies could already walk."

"My~ Does Elicchi want a kid?" the purple head asks in mock surprise. "Even though you're still single…"

"The same can be said for you, Nozomi."

"Shrine maiden has to look pure, Elicchi."

"Look? Are you implying something?"

The two continue their banter in relaxing manner. Maki looks at them strangely. Their interaction, though different, somehow reminds her of her relationship with… someone before.

She glances forward. Nico looks like she would have fallen asleep right here and there. The girl nods off a few times, it's a wonder she doesn't fall from her chair already. She frowns.

"Nico-chan?" she calls softly, waking the other girl.

"Ah? What? Maki-chan?" the raven haired girl replies groggily. "Do you need something?"

"…no," she averts her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhh… yeah, just sleepy. Don't mind me," the smaller girl rubs her eyes. "Ah… I'll go wash my face for a bit." She informs them while stands up.

Maki watch her walking sluggishly toward the restroom in concern. She knows Nico didn't get much sleep last night. Because Maki's intrusion and her assignment.

Maybe she is a bother?

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan," she turns her head to the side, seeing Nozomi gives her warm reassuring smile. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"N-no, I'm not worried," she shifts her eyes. "Just wondering… Nico-chan rarely stayed up late before. Said she needed her beauty sleep, it's healthy this way; and..." She shrugs.

"Yeah… she suddenly became like that after entering the college," Eli says while nodding to the waiter who bring them their orders. The conversation halted for a moment. He bows slightly before leave their table. "…Maybe because of class? Is design really that busy?"

"Kotori-chan doesn't look like that, though."

Nozomi sips at her drink.

"Well... yes…," the blonde smiles wryly, running her hand through her hair. "It's normal for us to see Nico like that. But if you compared it to the past, she's changed, huh."

"Come to think of it, Nicocchi rarely does her nico nico nii gesture now."

"And her cutesy act," Eli adds.

Maki nods, trying to piece her impression of Nico from the last night. She discarded the thought because of the circumstance before. But Nico is definitely a bit too serious compared to her past self. She wonders what the cause. Or maybe is just natural development because of time?

In other word, she's matured?

She doesn't know why she's feeling lonely about this.

.

.

.

"Why nobody began eating?"

They jerk in surprise. The devil has come. Nico stares at them through her half-lidded eyes suspiciously. Eli laughs, a little forced.

"We were too immersed in our chat," she says. "You know… because it's been a while."

"Hmm…," she doesn't seem to buy it, but let it pass nonetheless. "Is that so."

"By the way, Nicocchi," Nozomi changes the topic quickly. "Are you busy this week?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she shrugs. "I still need to finish one sketch for class. And if the Drama Club could decide quickly what play they would do, I have to plan the props they gonna use fast."

"Then you'd busy?" Eli asks. "Even though I wanted to ask your help for the decoration…,"she continues, disappointed. "The gate you made last year was wonderful."

"Well… Nico was the one who made it after all," the raven haired girl pushes up her chest in proud manner.

"You still don't have breast even though you almost twenty," Nozomi stares rudely. "Want me to massage them so they can grow big?"

"S-shut up," Nico covers her chest in reflex. She turns her head to the blonde after that. "I could introduce you to some people who are good at something like that."

"Ah… it would help me a lot," Eli smiles. "Well… we can discuss the detail later."

Nico nods, in agreement. She resumes eating without paying any attention to the questioning glance Maki gave them.

"Hey, don't leave her in the dark," Nozomi puts her hand on Maki's shoulder, glaring at them. "The poor thing's confused."

Nico doesn't say anything, her behavior seems want to say, 'I couldn't care less', while Eli chuckles apologetically. "Sorry, Maki. We just discussed some work for campus event this spring."

"What is that?"

"Entrance Ceremony and Club Exhibition," she explains simply. "You know… event for attracting new students. It's a bit hard to organize because of the amount of clubs we have. And almost every year, there's always illegal club trying to recruit people. Scam too."

"And Elicchi here is the president in Student Committee," Nozomi adds. Her finger points toward her friend.

"Ah… I see," Maki says in amazement. "Eli as the president is no wonder."

"I'm not really," the blonde denies, waving both her hands in front of her. "But I will do my best."

"Aww… Elicchi is so modest, very different from a certain someone," Nozomi says teasingly. Nico gives her annoyance glare in return, pouting. The purple head's chuckling softly, seems amused enough.

"Yeah, you should take some pages from Eli, Nico-chan," Maki adds without thinking.

The smaller girl only shrugs her shoulder apathetically. "Is that so."

…

The red head blinks. That's not the reaction she expected. If it was in the past, Nico would definitely throw tantrum exaggeratedly, or at the very least stick out her tongue childishly.

_So… why…_

.

.

.

"Nicocchi, can I borrow Maki-chan for a bit?"

The raven haired girl raises her eyebrows slightly. They just finished their meal, and exit the restaurant, when Nozomi says it. Maki, the one in question, looks confused too.

"It's fine, but…"

"Then, please wait a minute! Elicchi too," she winks, dragging the bewildered red head along. "C'mon, Maki-chan!" They walk to the parking lot beside restaurant, with two pair of eyes following them. Unfortunately, the two left behind can't see them anymore after they turn the corner.

Nico and Eli look at each other in the eyes, before stare back to the direction their friends went.

"What's that…?" she wonders.

"Well… it's Nozomi…," Eli replies in the same tone.

Nico hums softly. "…as long as she doesn't meddle too much."

.

.

.

"What do you want?" the red head hisses, pulling her arm from Nozomi's grasp. "And you don't need to ask for Nico-chan's permission to talk to me."

Nozomi grins lightly at that statement. "Me know."

Her expression turned serious after that. "You looked lost, Maki-chan."

"What?" the junior stares at her dubiously. Nozomi smiles plainly as return.

"You remember… what we discussed before Nicocchi back?" she asks, ignoring Maki's question.

"What are you talking about?" Maki frowns. Her discontentment's clearly shown.

"Nicocchi's changed," the purple head replies. "She pushes herself too much, becomes more stubborn, and tries to do everything by herself. It makes me remember how she was before µ's."

Maki opens her mouth to speak. But she pauses before anything come out. What should she say anyway?

"Nicocchi likes to jokes around before, right? And she likes idol," Nozomi continues. "She was the kind of person who can differentiate her likes and dislikes very clearly. Not like me, who usually stands in the neutral position. If she hates it, she would say it, and would not do it. If she likes it, she would say it, and do it often."

_She knows that. Of course, she knows that. She was the one who… _

Maki clenches her fist tightly.

"…can you get to the point, already?"

"She becomes indifferent now," Nozomi looks up to the sky faraway. "And her pretending is becoming more convincing."

The red head gazes at the ground, unmoving. "But last night… when I saw her did her assignment. She looked truly happy."

"Yeah," the older one only nods at that, without giving objection, while at the same time not providing enough agreement. She then closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them again. She stares at the girl in front of her. "Maki-chan, I wouldn't ask what happened between you two years ago."

She tenses up.

"But… could you two reconciled properly and not avoid the problem?"

That's the last straw.

"Mind your own business," she replies in cold voice.

Nozomi smiles sadly, but she doesn't pursue it any further. _Maybe she really has crosses the line_.

"…Sorry, Maki-chan."

.

.

.

"Ne, Nico," Eli calls the shorter girl a bit hesitantly. "When did you start contact each other again?"

Nico leans her body backward against the wall. It's tiring standing around doing nothing. "Last night. She jumped out from nowhere to the front of my apartment."

"You said we should cheer her up," Eli follows Nico's example, and crossing her arms. _These two sure take their sweet time._ "Why?"

"…the same problem as before," the girl shrugs her shoulder lazily. "And now she's running away from home."

"That's why she didn't go to school, eh," the blonde comments. "Have you called her parents?"

"I have, after she slept."

"What did they say?"

"Her mum said, its fine for the time being," Nico replies plainly. "And ask me if she could stay at my place for a while. I don't know what she's thinking. But… well, I couldn't exactly say no."

Eli glances at her friend. "Wow. You got her parents' approval already."

"Her mum," Nico says, without thinking. Then her eyebrows furrowed in realization. "No, that's not what I mean to say. Geez, Eli, you're with Nozomi too long," she huffs.

"What could I do?" Eli smirks slightly. "She's my roommate."

"I'm beginning to doubt that status actually," Nico points out, preparing her counterattack. "Are you hiding something from us?"

Eli doesn't take the bait; she moves her head to the direction their friends disappeared. "They back."

The smaller girl turns around automatically; senses the heavy feeling the two have brought. She sighs. _As expected, it seems_. While Nico thinks that, Eli looks at Nozomi and raises her eyebrows. The one being stared at just shakes her head without saying anything.

"Well… I think it's time for us to part," Eli says after the two had walked closer. "I have class after this, and Nozomi has to work on her report. Plus… Nico looks like she could get some sleep."

"Yeah." "Yep." "Okay."

They agree without further discussion. After saying their good byes, they walk to the two different directions. Eli with Nozomi and Nico with Maki. No one say anything about the talk Nozomi and Maki had.

.

.

.

She knows they haven't properly discussed it.

Although she contacted Nico because of the same reason they fought in the past, she understands they never touch that topic directly. She already apologizes, and Nico has accepted it. But they still never talked about it.

Nico avoids it.

…is what she wants to say.

However, she knows she hasn't really trying to open the conversation to it.

She has enough with her own problems for now.

…is what she wants to say.

But maybe she just doesn't know how to set her priorities right.

Maki hates her indecisive self like that. Although she pretends to be strong and aloof, she's too dependent to the people around her more than she likes. And she knows that she's shamelessly bothering Nico without explaining anything clearly. Without knowing her senior's situation properly.

Even though it's been two years since they last met, she hopes they could go back to what they were before without doing anything.

As if she thought the broken glass could revert to its flawless shape perfectly by itself.

.

.

.

It's not the silence that makes her uncomfortable. But the creases on Maki's forehead; and the grim look on her face. Even though she knows, she's not the one on the received side; that's not making it any better. Nico sighs inwardly.

"Maki-chan?"

The younger girl doesn't immediately reply. A brief moment, she's then only grumbling, "Mm…?" as her answer. Not like Nico expected much from her. At least she knows she has her junior's attention for now.

"Want to take detour to the park?" she raises her scarf, covering her mouth and cheeks. It feels a bit too cold. Now she doubts her earlier statement about spring would come soon. "There's a crepe stand nearby…"

"It tastes great," she adds as an afterthought.

The red head stops at her track. Gazing at the back of her senior who continues walking, she opens her mouth slightly. But there's no voice come out from it. Not until the older girl turns around and asks her again, impatiently. "So?"

Maki lets out a breath, and walks forward. Catching her position beside the older girl, she then nods. "Hm… okay." She says in soft voice. Her tone sounds dejected and happy at the same time.

Nico raises her eyebrows, doesn't really know what to make of it. But she lets it be. If Maki wants to talk, then she would. For now, she's just glad her junior's expression has softened a bit.

.

.

.

She wonders if they shouldn't have come to the park, after all.

"Maki-chan! Kayo-chin! That's Maki-chan nyaa! And Nico-chan too!"

She didn't expect Rin and Hanayo to be there, especially at this time of the day. Weren't they supposedly to be at school? Maki thinks, rather double standard, since she wasn't there either. Nico, besides her, just waves her hand unexcitedly as greeting.

"Hi, Rin, Hanayo," Maki says in the end. "What are you doing here?"

"Refreesshing nyaa! Studying for exam is hard nyaa!" Rin replies enthusiastically. "Maki-chan too, what are you doing here nyaa? You didn't come to school! And did you and Ni-"

"R-rin-chan…," Hanayo tugs her friend's elbow, frowning a bit.

"It's not compulsory to go for third-years," Maki, grateful with Hanayo's interruption, answers quickly, avoiding the last question.

"But you promised to teach me English, Maki-nyan…" the cat-like girl whines.

"Ahh… umm… I'm sorry… I've other arrangements," the red head says, curling her finger around the end of her hair. She averts her eyes to the side, seeing Nico yawns sleepily. She bits her lip. "And… well… see you later, I guess."

Her tone sounds dismissing even to her ears. And while she's not worried Rin would take it the wrong way, Hanayo is different. Maki looks at the girl in the eyes, apologizes silently.

"Maki-chan so cooooldd!" Rin says in mock hurt. "Ah, bye bye, Maki-chan! Nico-chan!" she waves her hand while Hanayo just nods her head and smiles rather embarrassedly.

"You don't want to talk with them longer?" Nico asks while they wait their turn to buy the crepe.

Maki shakes her head, frowning when she hears her phone ringing once. She looks at the message; and sighs softly, smiling. "No… It's fine. Did you want to, Nico-chan?"

The older doesn't respond, she only yawns again, holding her hand to her mouth. But that's enough answer for Maki, who crosses her arm, trying to warm her body. "It's cold. Let's hurry home after we buy this."

Nico agrees silently.

.

.

.

From: Hanayo

Subject: Sorry A

Don't worry about Rin-chan. I can teach her, although maybe not as good as Maki-chan.

And… well.

I wish you the best. (/A)/

.

.

.

From: Rin

Subject: ('w')/

Nico-chan looked tired. Is there something wrong nya? 'w')a

.

.

.

They silently go inside after Nico open the door. Put their coat on to the hanger, slip off their shoes, and turn the heater on. Nico doesn't waste any time stumbling on the bed as soon as she steps into the room. The smaller girl couldn't even careless to change her outdoor clothes and go sleeps just like that. Not a minute later, she has gone to the dreamland.

Maki, a bit stunned, stands on the doorway, watching her senior quick movements. She then enters the room quietly, careful to not make any unnecessary sounds. Staring at the peaceful face of the other girl for a moment, she proceeds to cover her senior with the blanket she had successfully pulls from under the girl without waking her.

"Have a nice dream."

She murmurs, and gently brushes Nico's cheek with her fingers. She then turns her body around, and sits with her back against the bed. Gazing at the ceiling, she closes her eyes and lets her mind rest for a while. She will think again after they both have wake up properly.

* * *

><p>AN: ...urgh. Too long. I need to pick up the pace if I want to finish this.

And sorry if the characters seem OOC... I want to write humor/comedy/SoL, but it ends up like this. Sigh.

Anyway, happy holidays, everyone.


End file.
